


That Look In Your Eyes

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Thor, Loki Feels, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Stages of Love, Thor Feels, Top Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Look In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigynthefaithful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/gifts).



> Hey guys, so this is for Sigynthefaithful, who dedicate me this wonderful Thorki, and I wanted to write one for her as a proper thank you. Siggy, you're wonderful and I'm so grateful for you. I do hope you like this. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

The first time, Thor looked at Loki with love in his eyes, they were in their teens and Loki dismissed it. The second time, was when they were in their 20's he started to believe it then.

The third time, came after his failed attempt at taking over Midgard, he refused to see it and only on the fourth time when they had gotten married did he finally let himself see it again.

The subtle look in Thor's eyes that said, I love you, I need you. It was their anniversary, Loki had it all arranged. From the private dinner for two, to the love making session in their chambers.

When Thor entered their chambers, he saw Loki waiting for him wearing a black and gold robe with dark green pants underneath.

He looked like some nightly nymph, so enchanting and beckoning to Thor with his magic. Telling him, to come to him, to surrender his heart to him.

Thor was more than willing to do so, as he locked the door behind him and they both embraced for a long moment.

Loki's silk robe against Thor's armor, was enough to light a fire deep within Thor as he gazed into emerald eyes that mirrored love and devotion.

"Shall we?" Loki asked breaking the silence momentarily between them.

Thor nodded and went to change his clothes, when Loki stopped him.

"Allow me my love" he said waving his hand, he made Thor's clothes disappear and instead he was wearing a gold tunic with pale gold pants.

"To match your heart" Loki said and the smile from his husband beamed at him with the light of a thousand suns.

They ate dinner in relative silence, only the looks in their eyes spoke volumes, Loki melted as they reached dessert and Thor fed him the chocolate mousse.

 He developed a craving for chocolate, it was one of the first things that Loki had asked him to bring back from Midgard whenever he had to fight alongside the Avengers.

Loki took Thor's hand and led him to their bed, he then let his robe fall to the ground and stripped. Thor did the same as he let his eyes drink Loki's body, he was so handsome.

Why did it take so long for Thor to see that? He often wondered this, but Loki always told him there is no need to go back, now they're going forward.

Loki laid Thor down on their bed, he reached for the vial of unscented oil then prepared them both. Thor gasped feeling Loki's skilful fingers inside him, stretching him open.

A comfortable silence fell between them, as Loki slipped himself inside his husband's awaiting entrance. Thor's body became stiff for a moment, Loki gave him reassuring kisses to allow him to relax, it proved to be a good method.

Thor relaxed and they began to move together, gradually at first Loki peppered the tanned body beneath him with kisses. His hands gliding all over the muscles that coiled and seemed to have almost a life of their own under his touch.

And there was that look again, that look of sheer love, the one that Loki always cherished. Thor was taken aback, as Loki kissed him with intensity.

Their rhythm began to increase, Loki changed his angle causing Thor to arch in pleasure. If only he could see how beautiful he looked, so angelic, graceful.

They broke for air, feeling their climax approaching, Loki reached between them stroking his husband. Thor began to chant Loki's name, almost like a prayer.

Loki closed his eyes savoring the moment, till they both shuddered feeling their climax wash over them with wave after wave of pleasure.

They both rode the high and collapsed feeling satisfied. Loki smiled lazily as he snuggled next to Thor.

"My love" Thor whispered stroking Loki's hair as he looked at him with happiness in his eyes.

"I love you, and that look in your eyes, the one that I told myself for years wasn't really there. But it always was, now I see that and I will always cherish it" Loki said feeling sleep take over.

Thor melted at the heartfelt confession, he kissed Loki deeply smiling at the warm gaze he got in return.

"I love you my Loki" Thor said sleepily as they both slept in each other's arms.

Loki smiled in his sleep, as that look in Thor's eyes flooded his dreams, in the morning he would have it painted and put in a locket so he may carry it forever.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
